Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch panel and a manufacturing method thereof.
Description of the Prior Art
Sensing electrode material of traditional touch panels mostly employs indium tin oxide (ITO). Recently, since source of indium ore is not easily obtained and indium resource is exhausting, employing various transparent electrodes to replace indium tin oxide (abbreviated as ITO) becomes a hot issue, wherein using silver nano-wire to replace ITO is a possible solution at present. However, in comparison with ITO, silver nano-wire is easily oxidized and has a low adhesion on a glass or Polyethylene terephthalate (PET) substrate, which would lead to a quality problem in yield. Therefore, as shown in FIG. 1, a silver nano-wire layer 110 is formed on a substrate 100, and then another protective layer 120 would be coated to cover the silver nano-wire layer 110, the protective layer 120 may isolate a part of air and promote antioxidation ability of the silver nano-wire layer 110. The silver nano-wire layer 110 dispersed on the substrate 100 itself has a certain degree of closeness because an electrode pattern is in the silver nano-wire layer 110, the protective layer 120 may contact the substrate 100 through gaps between the silver nano-wires, and thus the adhesion of the silver nano-wire layer 110 on the substrate 100 may be promoted via a better adhesion of the protective layer 120 on the substrate 100.
However, there is a deficiency in design if the protective layer is too thick or too thin. If the protective layer is too thick, an etching solution in an etching process would be more difficult to seep through the protective layer so as to etch silver nano-wires. If the protective layer is too thin, the antioxidation ability for the silver nano-wire layer would be lowered, and an effect of coupling the protective layer to the substrate would also be reduced, and the adhesion for the silver nano-wire layer on the substrate would be lowered, and thus the yield rate of the touch panel would be affected negatively.